


Handle with Care

by herbailiwick



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbailiwick/pseuds/herbailiwick
Summary: teastainedcpt prompted "That wasn’t very clever. (In any context but the scene in the gif.)"I apologize that the situation is vague, but I couldn’t think of one. Mycroft, a little tipsy, made a bad impression at a social event. John thinks it was funny, but Mycroft’s really upset.Written 04/24/2012.





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft fidgets with his sleeve, buttoning the cuff again. “John?” He looks lost, but John is busy laughing. They’ve just come home from a social event, and Mycroft’s had more to drink than usual. He’s still remarkably steady, but his inhibitions are dangerously low and John’s not the only one who’s just seen what effect it had on his behavior.

Tears of mirth spring from John’s eyes as he giggles, leaning against the wall of Mycroft’s study. “Oh Mycroft.”

Mycroft’s smile becomes false and he sets it in place rather firmly as John laughs himself into breathlessness.

John finally takes notice of Mycroft’s discomfort. “Alright?” he gasps, trying to calm himself down. “Mycroft, dear?”

“That wasn’t very clever,” Mycroft says, voice soft and far away.

“Mycroft?” John steps toward him, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh come on,” John says, looking into his eyes intently. “You can’t tell me you aren’t allowed to make mistakes every once in a while. Isn’t it impossible for someone to never screw up?”

He seems lost, so John schools his features into something even remotely respectable and he squeezes the shoulder in apology.

“I screw up all the time, John,” Mycroft says. The self-loathing fills the air. John wants to punch it until it won’t bother Mycroft anymore.

John sighs. “Right. Coat off.” Mycroft helps him get the coat off, and then John’s behind his chair, starting on a bit of a massage. He feels the tension start to ease a little. 

“I wasn’t trying to upset you, by laughing,” John says softly. “You know that, don’t you?”

“Yes, I know,” Mycroft says, voice still far away.

“I thought you were funny, is all. You make me laugh, Mycroft. And you didn’t put anyone in danger. So there’s that, right?”

Mycroft stiffens up again, just a bit, and John sighs deeply, pressing his fingers in just a bit more.

“It’ll all blow over,” John says. “This is coming from someone who knows all about making an arse of himself in public. You should have seen me growing up, Mycroft.” He grins as he works at Mycroft’s shoulders through the material. “Hey, maybe we should head to the bedroom and get this shirt off. We’ll properly relax you then.”

“Will we?” Mycroft asks. 

It isn’t meant to be taken as a challenge, but that’s precisely how John takes it. He succeeds in relaxing him too, because he’s John Watson, and he knows how to handle Mycroft Holmes, inside and out.


	2. Related Drabble for theoriginalspike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Written 03/26/2013._

The lamp glowed warmly after John turned out the main light. John’s fingertips traced along the sides of Mycroft’s temple before they started to rub in coaxing little circles, the pressure deepening then slacking off a bit, Mycroft’s eyes closing, a slight groan escaping him.

The hand around the glass of brandy started to slacken. John paused, reaching for the glass, setting it aside for Mycroft.

“Thank you, dear,” muttered Mycroft.

And John’s fingers resumed.


End file.
